커널 샌더스
|출생지= 인디애나 주 헨리빌 |사망일= |사망지= 켄터키 주 루이즈빌 |국적= |직업=기업인 |종교=예수의 사도(장로교파) |배우자=조세핀 킹(이혼) 클라우디아 프라이스 |가족=윌버 데이비드 샌더스 마거릿 앤 샌더스(Dunlevy출생) |자녀=할랜드 데이비드 샌더스 주니어 마거릿 샌더스 밀드레드 샌더스 러글래스 |서명=Harland Sanders Signature.svg }} 샌더스 대령(Colonel Sanders)으로 널리 알려져 있는 할랜드 데이비드 샌더스( , 1890년 9월 9일~1980년 2월 16일)는 KFC를 창업한 미국의 기업인이다. 그의 사진은 KFC매장 어디에서나 볼수있으며, 때때로는 KFC를 대신하는 이름으로도 사용된다. 일생과 업적 샌더스는 인디애나주 헨리빌의 장로교집안에서 태어났다. 그의 아버지인 윌버가 샌더스가 다섯살일때 죽었기 때문에 그의 어머니가 아버지를 대신하여 돈을 벌어야 했고, 그로인하여 샌더스는 어린시절부터 집안의 요리를 도맡아서 하였으며 장성한 후에는 증기선 선원, 보험 판매원, 철도공사원, 농부등 다채로운 직업을 거쳐갔다. 그는 7학년때 학교에서 중퇴하였고, 직후 그의 어머니는 재혼한 계부의 가정폭력으로 인하여 집을 떠났다. 이 사건 이후 그는 기록부를 위조하여 군대에 입대하였고 쿠바에서의 복무하였다. 그는 결혼하여 어린나이에 죽은 샌더스 주니어를 비록하여 마거릿과 밀드래드등 두명의 딸을 두었다..Josh Kegley, Daughter of Colonel Sanders dies at age 91, Lexington Herald-Leader, 2010년 9월 25일. 40세때 샌더스는 그가 켄터키주 코빈에서 운영하던 주유소에서 손님들을 대상으로 한 닭요리를 개발하였다. 당시 그는 식당을 가지고 있지 않았기 때문에 주유소의 그가 살던 방에서 요리를 팔았다. 요리가 인기를 끌자 그는 'Harland Sanders Café and Museuum'라고 이름붙인 식당을 개업하였고 이후 9년동안 그만의 닭튀김 조리법을 개발하였다. 이때 그는 당시 널리 사용되던 팬 튀김 방식보다 조리시간이 빠른 압력튀김 방식을 개발하였다. 그는 1935년 켄터키주 주지사였던 루비 라푼과 1950년 주지사였던 로렌스 웨더비로부터 켄터키 커널이라는 호칭을 수여받았다. 하지만 얼마후부터 그가 운영하던 식당은 적자더미에서 헤어나지 못하더니 급기야는 파산하고 말았다. 샌더스가 65세때의 일이였다 .그의 식당 근처의 도로를 대신하여 새로만들어진 75번 고속도로를 이용하는 사람들이 증가하였기 때문이라고 한다. 이때 그의 손에 남은것은 사회 보장비 명목으로 주 정부로부터 받은 100달러자리 수표 한장뿐이였고, 이후 그는 그의 요리법을 사줄 후원자를 모집하기 시작하였다.I've Got A Secret 1964년 4월 6일 인터뷰 내용. 웬디즈 올드 패션드 버거즈의 창립자인 데이브 토마스는 이때 샌더스를 후원하여 식당을 유지하게 해주었고 메뉴를 간소하게 하는 방법을 시행하여 당시 패스트 푸드계의 혁신적인 바람을 몰고왔다.당시 아무리 작은 식당도 수십가지 메뉴가 기본이던 시절이였다. 이로인하여 샌더스의 식당의 메뉴는 기본적인 프라이드 치킨과 샐러드뿐이였다.http://www.biography.com/articles/Dave-Thomas-9542110 샌더스는 캐나다 지점을 제외한 캔터키 프라이드 치킨사(社)를 캔터키주의 사업가였던 존 브라운 주니어에게 당시 돈으로 약 2백만 달러에 처분하였다. 1965년 캐나다 온타리오주의 미시소거로 옮긴 샌더스는 캐나다의 사업을 감독하며 사업확장에 진력하였고 이후 미국과 캐나다를 왕복하며 KFC의 대변인격으로 활동을 계속하였다. 죽음과 유산 샌더스는 이후 그의 수익금을 '커널 할랜드 샌더스 트러스트'와 커널 할랜드 샌더스 자선협회' 라는 장학회와 자선단체를 조직하는데 사용하였다. 이들 단체에 모인 기금은 2007년 백만달러를 넘어섰다.http://www.cra-arc.gc.ca/tx/chrts/menu-eng.html|title=Harland Sanders Foundation on the CRA web site 샌더스는 1980년 6월에 급성 백혈병으로 진단을 받았고, 12월 16일에 켄터키 주의 루이빌에서 폐렴으로 사망하였다. 그의 시신은 켄터키주 청사의 홀에 뉘져였고, 남부 침례대학에서 열린 장례식에는 수천여명의 시민들이 참석하였다. 그는 트레이드마크인 하얀 정장과 검은색 넥타이를 맨 차림새로 루이즈빌에 매장되었다. 2000년 그의 이름은 미국 비즈니스 명예의 전당에 올랐다. 참조 ;주석 ;추가 참고 도서 목록 *Pearce, John, The Colonel (1982) ISBN 0-385-18122-1 * * 외부 링크 *Kentucky Fried Chicken *CBC Archives CBC Radio talks with Colonel Sanders about Canadian food and cooking (1957). *Harland Sanders Café and Museum, Corbin, KY 분류:1890년 태어남 분류:1980년 죽음 분류:미국의 기업인 분류:켄터키 주 출신 분류:백혈병으로 죽은 사람 ar:كولونيل ساندرز bn:কর্নেল স্যান্ডার্‌স de:Harland D. Sanders en:Colonel Sanders es:Coronel Sanders fa:کلونل هارلند ساندرز fi:Harland Sanders fr:Colonel Sanders ja:カーネル・サンダース nl:Colonel Sanders pl:Harland Sanders pt:Coronel Sanders ru:Полковник Сандерс sk:Harland David Sanders sv:Harland D. Sanders th:ฮาร์แลนด์ เดวิด แซนเดอร์ส vi:Harland Sanders zh:哈兰德·桑德斯